Love Lasts
by Maiden of the Rain
Summary: When Chihiro is finally able to leave the real world to visit the spirit world again at 17 she will find it a dark place about to erupt in war. Will herself and Haku be able to end it?


_"It had been seven years since I last saw him yet there he was standing right in front of me, like it was just yesterday,Haku I needed you but you weren't there and suddenly now you are, running towards me, now what do I do just stand here or run towards you too."_

Thats when I woke up, I miss him so much, and now that I think about what everyone said ,I did love him. I didn't understand back then but I do now. It was then that I finally decided to go look one more time for the entrance to the spirit world. The dream made me realize how much I craved, and needed him now. Finally, now able to be free of the orphanage.

The next day was Chihiro's 17 birthday. She was a bit sad to leave the place she had been since the age of twelve but, very much relieved at the same time. No one had wanted to adopt a child who believed so strongly a dragon would come rescue her. Sometimes it still plagued the young woman's mind to think maybe it really was a dream. She called a cab, throwing her arm up to get the attention of one of the many cab drivers of Tokyo.

As Chihiro rode along she noticed more scenery than she ever had before. The leaves had already started changing. The ride over the largest Island to the almost southern tip to Kyoto had some of the most beautiful scenery she had seen in so long.

"I hope I find him she whispered to herself."

The cab driver pulled over to the house Chihiro and her family had owned before moving to Tokyo, and before the factory explosion. After paying her cab fair with the dwindling Yin she had, she began to walk to the forest her parent's and she had dissapeared for months into. She didn't expect to see anything. For the two years her family had lived here she had come back and searched for the entrance nearly every day. By now it was night and if she remembered clearly she had never come here at night, because of her parents, it was only after her parent's death she had remembered the gates only opened at night.

She began seeing lights.

"My breath caught in my chest and I never thought I would be able to breath. Here it was seven years later. Would it be the same? Would Lin still be here? Would He still be here? I ran the rest of the way to the other side. "

She through the cloak she had brought around her, held her breath and walked across the bridge. She made it safely across and climbed the stairs to the boiler room easily now.

When Chihiro entered the boiler room all of her old dust friends greated her by jumping all over her shoes. There sat Kamaji ginding his herbs like the first time she had seen him. When he finally caught on to the commotion of the dust and saw her he stoped and stared.

" Who are you," he asked.

"Don't you remember I'm chihiro." She bowed low like the first time she had greeted him, a wide smile showing off her perfect teeth.

"I don't know a Chihiro, wait I thought I heard Haku say that name once,Sin? My stars child what has brought you back to this place. Come here let me look at you." Kamaji gave her a once over, "My have you grown!"

"Ohh!...Kamaji it's so good to see you," She ran up and hugged the spider man," Is Haku still here?"

Just then Lin walked in carrying the basket of star dust for the dust spiders. She dropped the basket (at which point all the spiders started grabbing the stars and bolting) and ran to Chihiro.

"Sin! we all missed you so much Haku hasn't talked to anyone since you left, well except the few, "did you clean my quarters" remarks," said Lin, then she pulled an odd look and pinched her cheek, " O you really are here," She pulled Chi into an o so tight hug that left the young woman gasping for air.

"He's still here?" Chihiro asked awstruck she may be able to see the one person she never thought she would be able to see again.

" Yeah, He's still here," Lin answered a little unhappily," you know if possible I think he fell into a deeper depression than he was in before you came, and that's pretty scary so I'll take you to see him right away."

"Thank you so much,"Chihiro started laughing.

"He is on the top floor, you remember how to get there right?"

"How could I forget," she began laughing again.

"what do you keep laughing at?"Lin asked as they both waved and bowed goodbye to the bathman and took the elavator up to the highest floor.

"I almost thought this was all a dream till you said he was here." Chi looked like she may have been in shock.

"Yeah don't be surprised though he's pretty much the king of sour pusses now," replied Lin., "So how come you didn't come for a visit sooner?"

Chiharo walked in to see a man sitting at Kebaba's desk. He looked very faimielier. He stood when the woman entered with a farther than shock expression on his face.

"Haku," I questioned. This was not the scrawny pre-teen I remembered.

I took this ch. off of fanfic to correct the spelling of Haku and Chihiro's names, thanks to Guardian of Faith ( speacial thanks ). I put a better ending on it too. Hope ya like. please RR.


End file.
